


Come Forth and Know Me Better

by DrJLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, or maybe the tiniest bit of plot, smut with feels, there can never be enough bottom!Hannibal, top!Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up in Hannibal's bed. Then there's smut happening. Some feels too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Forth and Know Me Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenderism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday gift for my dear MiscPlinks. Thank you for being in my life. Love you.
> 
> This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me, but concrit welcome!
> 
> Thanks dedougal for taking your time to proof-read this and for your suggestions! <3

Will woke up with a gasp and opened his eyes to the now familiar sight of Hannibal’s bedroom bathed in the soft light of the lamp on his nightstand. He quickly tried to control his breathing, hoping not to wake Hannibal, but it was already too late.

“Will? Are you alright?” came the soft murmur from the other side of the bed. 

“Yeah,” he rasped out and cleared his throat before continuing, “I’m fine. It wasn’t one of those dreams.” It was true. There was no terror in his mind, no painfully clenched muscles and no cold sweat drenching his shirt. Whatever had woken him, it hadn’t been one of the serial killers or the raven stag scrambling his brain cells. 

As a reply he only got a barely audible sound and Will had to grin. Half asleep Hannibal was adorable. Looking over though, his grin fell away. Hannibal had fallen back asleep and his face was turned in Will’s direction, looking smooth and peaceful. It suddenly occurred to Will that he’s been sleeping in the man’s bed on and off for weeks now and they hadn’t even so much as touched each other casually. 

What had started as one of Will’s sleepwalking episodes that had ended up with him sleeping the rest of the night peacefully in his psychiatrist’s bed, had turned soon into him being invited into this house every night he had late classes. It was a slow and gradual change and the careful distance Dr. Lecter still kept, helped Will to relax more easily than he could in the company of anyone else. He had slept more and better than he had in years and the regular meals he had due to Hannibal’s cooking did the rest. Will almost felt good. Normal. 

He looked at the soft looking strands of Hannibal’s graying hair and felt the sudden urge to reach out with his hand and stroke it out of his face back behind his ears. The thought sent a sharp spike of electricity through his spine and with unexpected shocking clarity Will realized that he was attracted to Hannibal Lecter. And with the same clarity he realized that they’ve been living in a way others would call a relationship for a while now. How that had happened without Will’s consent was a mystery to him. Or maybe that’s the only way it could’ve happened without him getting spooked at the first sign of something like closeness and intimacy. Did Hannibal think that too? 

With his new found perspective Will replayed the last few days in his mind and counted all the small incidences where Hannibal had looked at him longer than necessary, spoke to him in softer tones than he had before and especially given him a full out smile instead of those small lifts of the corner of his mouth he gave others. Will decided that Hannibal thought of him as more than just a friend and embarrassment heated his face. How could he have missed that for so long?! And what to do about it? Should he do something about it? Will’s heart hammered in his chest, trying to get out of the confinements of his ribcage and as if the knowledge of the possibility of there being more had broken a wall in his mind, he felt warm arousal pooling in his lower body for the first time in a long time. He felt overheated and out of breath. 

Without a conscious thought his hand reached out and he stroked a finger lightly over Hannibal’s cheekbone, breaking the so far well kept distance between himself and the doctor.  
.,.,. 

From one moment to the next Hannibal was wide awake, but held still to categorize his surroundings and find out what woke him up. The soft touch of a fingertip on his cheek was not something he had expected. Slowly he opened his eyes and found Will staring intently, his eyes following the path his finger took to Hannibal’s chin and lips. He probably hadn’t even realized Hannibal was awake and watching him, yet. He seemed to hesitate before actually touching his mouth though and finally his eyes flickered up to meet his own for a short moment. Instead of flinching back as if burned though, he drew his hand back slowly and let it fall into the space between them, leaving it resting lightly on the bedding. An invitation. How curious. 

Will’s eyes went back to staring at his mouth and it took Hannibal only a few seconds to make a decision. He had waited a long time for Will to come to this point and finally his patience was rewarded. 

Slowly he moved his hand out of the warm space under his blanket, careful to keep it unhurried, giving Will enough time to take his hand away. Hannibal felt a quiet joy dancing through his veins when Will watched the progress carefully, but held still until their hands finally touched. Will tensed and his fingers trembled for a moment, before he kept still again and let out a breath he must’ve been holding. Will’s eyes met his then in a deliberate move and for the first time since they knew each other the man used his gift to search for Hannibal’s feelings and motives. Thankfully it wasn’t hard for him to push his joy and his want to the forefront of his mind, burying the slight unease he felt at the seeking gaze. 

Whatever Will was looking for, he seemed to find it, because he took another deep breath and looked back to their hands before he turned his own palm upwards to tangle their fingers together. Hannibal dared to tighten his grip around the slightly damp hand and pulled it towards himself, fixing Will with a sharp look to discover any sign of discomfort immediately, but there was no resistance to be felt, only a tiny shiver as he pressed his lips gently to each digit. 

One of the fingers stroked lightly over the curve of his upper lip and Hannibal suppressed a deep shudder at the tickling sensation. Encouraged, Will slowly freed his hand from his grip and his fingers started to meticulously map his face, gliding over his nose, forehead, and cheekbones to his jaw and brushing his hair softly away. Hannibal closed his eyes and turned his face into the contact to fully appreciate the feeling of Will freely touching him like this, when the man usually avoided every contact of skin on skin. It was exhilarating to be the one to draw Will out of his shell. 

The loss of his sharp and watchful gaze seemed to spur Will into action, because suddenly he palmed his face with his hand and Hannibal felt the mattress dip with movement. He made the conscious decision to keep his eyes closed and was rewarded with hot breath ghosting over his face before he felt the soft press of dry lips on his. 

He opened his eyes when the brief contact ended, Will’s courage obviously leaving him, but before he could utter the apologies that were about to come for sure, Hannibal closed the distance again and pressed their mouths together once more. 

A soft sound escaped Will’s throat as their tongues touched and when there was no sign of him fleeing bed and room, Hannibal angled his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue stroked into Will’s mouth over his teeth, tasting him, feeling him and breathing him in. A hand landed on his chest, but it wasn’t pushing him away as expected, but tangled in his silken pajama shirt and pulled him closer until he was resting halfway on top of Will. He could feel Will was half hard already, the heat seeping through his pajamas and branding his skin. It was divine. 

Hannibal broke the kiss reluctantly with a gentle swipe of his tongue over Will’s chapped lips. Looking down at the breathless man, seeing his flustered state and smelling their mingling arousals was delightful. It felt like a very important moment in his life. Whatever happened now could either ruin their friendship, or bind Will even more tightly to him. He had to get everything right. 

The question of what Will wanted was lying on his tongue, but Hannibal refrained from asking, because he was sure that Will himself didn’t exactly know what he wanted and where this was supposed to lead. Instead he looked into the flushed face and felt the shudder running through the man’s body all the way to his toes when their gazes met again. Obviously gathering his courage Will lifted his head from the pillow and sought his mouth again. 

One of Hannibal’s hands tangled in the wild locks and only by sheer determination he managed not to grip too hard and roughly pull Will’s head back to stretch that beautiful neck to bite down. Instead he started kissing and nipping along the strong jaw, feeling the rough stubble on his lips, the strong pulse under the soft skin. 

He pressed his face into the crook of Will’s neck and shoulder and took a deep breath, taking the wonderful scent of body heat in. Under the sweet almost overwhelming smell of the encephalitis raging in Will’s body he detected hints of motor oil and dog, despite Will’s prolonged absence from his house as if they’d already become a part of his very own fragrance. Hannibal found he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. This was his Will and he had developed a fondness for a lot of these things when it came to the man. 

Hannibal started to work his way down the strong torso with his hands to find naked skin under Will’s t-shirt, but the slight tensing he felt made him change his mind. Instead he sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head, straddling Will’s hips more securely. 

So far Will’s hands had been wrapped in the sheets next to his legs as if stopping himself from touching and Hannibal wanted to change that. He wanted to feel those strong hands on his skin, exploring, stroking. Will’s eyes roamed over his body and Hannibal took pleasure in the desire he saw in them. Suddenly he knew what to do, how to put Will’s last concerns to a rest. 

Slowly he bent down until he could feel the heat radiating from the other man on his skin and his mouth was close to Will’s ear. 

“Touch me,” he breathed. 

There was a sharp intake of breath and then finally hot palms landed on his thighs, gliding up and down the soft fabric of his pants. Hiding his smirk he sat up again and the hands followed the movement, spreading out over his chest and shoulders, roaming freely over every inch of skin he could reach, now and then scratching his fingernails over his skin almost possessively. He let out a sigh of approval and leaned into the touch. 

.,.,. 

The quiet sound that escaped Hannibal’s lips did _things_ to Will’s nervous system and his hips jerked upwards while he had trouble catching his next breath. His hands rested on the fuzzy chest, feeling the strong muscles under the skin and Will tried to stop himself from clawing at them with his fingernails to test how real this all was, because it was still difficult for him to actually grasp the reality of what was happening. The usually so composed doctor sat half-naked on his hips, hair falling into his face and a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his skin. It was an image that would be forever burnt into his mind. 

In reaction to his twitching hips, Hannibal had repositioned himself until he sat directly on Will’s hard cock and then he rolled his hips. A deep moan stuck in Will’s throat and his hands flew to Hannibal’s hips to grip hard and hold him still or this would be over embarrassingly fast. 

“Hannibal…” Taking deep breaths he tried to get his racing heart back under control. 

As a response Hannibal put his hands next to Will’s head and bent his body down, until their chests touched and then they were kissing again. God, that mouth was amazing. He’d need to avoid looking at those lips in the future or he wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all. 

Finally realizing that his fingers still pressed too hard into Hannibal’s hips he loosened his grip and started to glide his hands over the muscular back, following dips and curves with his fingers. It was an incredible turn-on to feel the strength of the man in every movement. 

Hannibal broke the kiss, breathing heavily, but Will wasn’t done yet. His left hand buried itself roughly in the soft strands of hair and with a soft groan he brought him back down into another heated dance of lips and tongues and teeth. Will thought he could get addicted to the taste of Hannibal’s mouth. 

Only when Will felt the hard heat of Hannibal’s dick pressing into his pelvis did he take in the fact that his other hand had found its way under Hannibal’s silken pajama bottoms and was splayed across the firm globe of his ass. 

He froze. 

“Will,” Hannibal whispered, “Will, I want to feel you. I want you in me.” 

His blood was rushing loudly in his ears and the words needed endless moments to fully penetrate the haze he found himself in. When they did, a flash of pure heat raced down his spine and he couldn’t help but moan, while his hips pressed upwards. 

“Is that a yes?” That bastard sounded so unbelievably smug. 

Will glared as best as he could under given circumstances and deliberately slipped his hand further under the silken garment to rub his fingertips over Hannibal’s hole, almost scratching it with his nails, while his other hand tightened its grip in his hair. 

A smirk played over his lips when Hannibal took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. 

_Gotcha._

When Hannibal opened his eyes again there was a burning heat and intensity in them. Will swallowed hard. 

A moment later Hannibal tried to move away and Will reflexively tightened his hold, stopping the movement. “Will, if we want to move this on we need supplies, don’t you think?” 

He knew he blushed when he released the man’s hair, but forgot everything when he watched Hannibal move gracefully out of bed and towards the bathroom. His eyes roamed over the muscles in his back flexing under smooth skin and ended up fixated on Hannibal’s amazing ass. How did he miss this? Were they really going to do this? And how were they going to do this? 

Before Will had time to freak out Hannibal returned. Naked. Which didn’t help his nerves. At all. 

It was obvious that Hannibal loved Will’s reaction. He stood calmly at the foot of the bed and let himself be stared at. His body was glorious, way more muscular than expected with his suits hiding everything. Will couldn’t wait to feel that strength. His eyes lingered on Hannibal’s hard cock and his mouth watered and he was starting to breathe heavily. Hannibal’s smirk spurred him into action and his hands shook as he hurried to get out of his shirt and boxers. He wasn’t a self-conscious person, but right now he wished he cared more about his looks. 

“You are gorgeous, Will.” He sounded so sure and Will couldn’t help but blush. He’d never been good with accepting compliments, but Hannibal let it pass, and climbed back into bed. Before Will had time to realize what was happening a hot mouth engulfed him, sucking and licking. 

“Fuck!” His back arched from the bed, his muscles shaking. When the hot tongue swirled around the head of his cock he pushed up into that delicious wet heat, seeking friction, but way too soon Hannibal stopped and in protest he lifted his head, causing their eyes to meet. 

Will’s brain was flooded with the additional arousal and he had to close his eyes to stop himself from finishing right there. He let his head fall back to the pillow and then he felt Hannibal move and crawl back up over his body to take his previous position on Will’s lap. 

When their cocks touched for the first time they both groaned. Will sat up, embracing Hannibal’s torso, almost clinging to him and pressing his face into the crook of the long neck, while strong arms wrapped around his back. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin and the hum of their arousal flowing through their veins. 

“How do you want me?” The softly whispered words caused Will to involuntarily bury his nails in Hannibal’s back. 

Hannibal moaned. 

In a moment of insanity he gripped the taller man tight and managed to shift them both to the side until Hannibal was lying underneath him. Will tensed for a moment, expecting Hannibal to protest or at least switch their positions again, but instead those long legs wrapped around his hips and pressed them closer together. 

Taking a deep breath Will lifted himself up on his arms and looked down. 

The sight of Hannibal spread out underneath him knocked the breath out of him and before Will lost all his courage he pressed a hard kiss to those lips. He worked his way over the strong jaw, feeling the slight rasp of stubble, down the throat and his Adam’s apple, while his hand roamed over Hannibal’s chest, lightly scratching over his nipples. His mouth found the sharp collar bones and he couldn’t resist biting down and Hannibal took a gasping breath. 

“Will, please!” He pressed the tube of lube in Will’s hand and without hesitation he unscrewed it and poured some of it on his fingers. They were really going to do this.

.,.,. 

The moment he felt Will’s finger breach him, Hannibal knew he had won. 

Will was his. 

Exhilarated he pressed his thighs harder around Will and lifted his hips to present himself even more. He welcomed the slight sting of a second finger and let out a quiet groan to reward Will. 

“God, Hannibal you’re gonna kill me,” Will gasped. He shifted up and pressed a firm kiss to Hannibal’s mouth, while he started to stretch him in earnest now. Burying his hands in Will’s unruly locks he deepened the contact, licking and biting those delicious lips. When Will scraped his prostate it came out of nowhere and he couldn’t stop himself from biting down, hard. 

Hannibal cursed himself for letting his control slip, when Will ended the kiss immediately and his fingers stilled. The whole atmosphere changed into something darker, more intense. 

Will stared at Hannibal’s mouth, probably seeing the blood and slowly licked over his own lips, catching a dark drop welling up from the cut. The arousal at the sight surged through him and he stopped breathing, trying not to show how excited he was, but then Will bent down slowly and licked right across Hannibal’s lips in a broad sweep. The urge to bite down hard passed fleetingly through his mind. 

Hannibal didn’t let him go very far, tangling his hands roughly into Will’s hair and pressing their mouths together, licking and sucking at the cut until all traces of blood were gone. Will didn’t hesitate at all, but dived into the kiss with just as much force, while he pressed three fingers into Hannibal’s body. 

He felt the stretch acutely now and he loved it. The ache was sharpening the pleasure to intense sparks racing along his nerves, lightening up like fire in his core. He wanted more. Moving his hips on Will’s fingers he tried to convey his demand to move things along. 

Will separated their mouths long enough to whisper “So hot,” against Hannibal’s lips. He then drew his fingers back, leaving Hannibal empty and wanting. 

Watching Will gliding the condom over his hard cock made his heart beat heavily in his chest. It had been a while since he’d allowed anyone to have intercourse with him and even longer since he’d let someone fuck him. The memory wasn’t one of the best, but the following dinner had been delicious. 

And then Will was right there kissing him and touching his cock for the first time, stroking up and down his length with slippery fingers. Hannibal moaned at the contact, no longer just for Will’s benefit, but because the firm grip was bliss. He felt Will’s cock at his entrance then pressing in, slowly but surely. 

It hurt. But pain had never been something he’d flinched away from and this one was accompanied by Will Graham between his thighs, glistening in the light, soaked hair falling into his face, mouth open and breathing hard and his hand on Hannibal’s cock. It was heaven. 

“Oh god, you’re so tight,” Will panted. As a response Hannibal clenched his muscles, making Will moan loudly before he went still giving them both time to catch their breath and adjust. 

His body gradually got used to the intrusion and the sharp sting lessened, while he got more aware of the pleasure radiating through his lower body. Will was almost lying on top of him now and Hannibal wrapped both arms around the strong back while his calves urged Will on to start moving again. 

Being covered by the heat of Will’s body was something he could get used to. Usually he’d prefer to be on top and have full control of the situation, but he didn’t feel threatened by Will, trusting him more than he’d trusted anyone in a long time. It was probably a mistake, but right now he was unusually careless about this. 

The sensation of Will starting to rock into him jerked him out of his musings. Relaxing his muscles and arching his back he pressed into the hard cock to help Will penetrate him deeper. A few shallow thrusts later they’d managed to find a rhythm and the strokes became deeper and more forceful. 

Will’s breath came in bursts, his muscles were tense and Hannibal loved the intense concentration on his face. A small shift in his position lifted him higher and the next push was a direct hit to his prostate. Gasping he threw his head back and his toes curled when Will picked up his rhythm even more. Hot lips started mouthing at his throat, sucking and nipping his skin. 

The arousal was flooding his system now in heated waves, making it hard to stay focused and alert. 

With his hand he tried to reach his cock, but Will’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pressed his arm up over his head into the mattress. Hannibal’s first reaction was to throw Will off, defend himself and gain back the lost control, but a particularly hard hit to his prostate sent that thought out of the window. 

Will’s other hand did the same to Hannibal’s left arm until his muscles were stretched and his wrists pinned far over his head. The man seemed to like that arrangement a lot, because his thrusts became harder and faster, causing sharp pleasure to melt Hannibal’s nerves. He felt his orgasm build in his gut, but the last push over the edge was missing. 

“Will. Please,” he groaned. 

Will’s head dropped down on Hannibal’s chest and he moaned in return, never breaking his rhythm. 

“You’re so perfect, Hannibal.” He pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. ”So hot.” Another kiss. “I want to keep you like this forever.” A sharp bite to his lips. 

Hannibal reveled in the possessiveness, so seldom directed at him. 

One of his wrists was released and a moment later it closed around his cock, starting to stroke him, matching the pace of his cock. 

His release was building quickly now and stars began to dance in front of his eyes. 

“Will,” he gasped when his orgasm rolled through him and when his come coated his and Will’s stomach he blacked out for a split second. He came back to hard uneven thrusts of Will, rocking him across the sheets, using his body for pleasure. It was beautiful to see Will like this, face contorted, muscles shaking. 

When he came it was silent. He’d frozen, only the tiniest twitches of his hips indicating what was happening. Afterwards he collapsed boneless on top of Hannibal, out of breath and still shaking. 

Hannibal moved his arms from their position above his head and embraced the gasping man. 

“That was…” Will breathed, “amazing.” 

Hannibal chuckled and his hands started to glide over Will’s back, stroking him gently. He was content. Happy. Everything was going according to his plan and he was sure that he could bring Will far enough to his side that when he discovered he was the Chesapeake Ripper, Will wouldn’t arrest him. 

There was still work to do, but he was confident he would manage it. 

Will lifted himself up and pressed a soft kiss on Hannibal’s mouth. 

“Thank you,” he said, their eyes meeting for a moment before Will’s went back to watching his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Will.” 

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal.” 

Their hands entwined, Hannibal smiled. 

.,.,.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but I'm already working on two more. How did that happen.


End file.
